marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shannon Kane (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Unnamed husband (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly a secret base under the Mojave Desert | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Saboteur; former adventurer, lab assistant, film actress | Education = | Origin = Human, using webbing technology | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas | First = Invaders Vol 2 #1 | Last = Avengers 1959 Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Shannon Kane's husband created a "spider web fluid" similar to that used by Spider-Man. Unfortunately, he was murdered by Communists, leading Shannon Kane to become the Spider Queen and use his web fluid against criminals. She became the "sworn enemy of saboteurs, racketeers, gangsters -- criminals of every sort." With her web fluid, she could stick people to walls and the ground and swing from buildings; she designed web bracelets that functioned like Spider-Man's web-shooters. She apparently also had affairs with Krupp and Speer, giving her access to experimental technology. Though she originally envisioned herself as an enemy to evildoers everywhere, Shannon Kane joined the Battle-Axis because she believed that only the Axis powers could eliminate the threat of Communism. She aided the team in "Project Mojave", a plan to use a device called the oscillotron to create an earthquake that would destroy war industry plants and release poison gas, thereby theoretically crippling America's ability to fight the war. The team first battled with the Invaders in June 1942 while defending a Nazi U-Boat. Later, accompanied by Silver Scorpion and the Blazing Skull, the Invaders attacked them again when Battle-Axis attempted to travel to Hollywood to kidnap Dr. Johann Goldstein in order to extort his brother Golem into aiding them. Though Battle-Axis managed to force Vision to intercept the Invaders by threatening to cut him off from his home dimension, the Invaders tricked Axis member Volton into releasing Captain America, who then freed the other Invaders. The ensuing battle led to the death of Dr. Goldstein and the destruction of the Battle-Axis base. Afterwards, the members of Battle-Axis were taken into custody. After the war, she established herself as a killer for hire. She was recruited into ICON by Geoffrey Sydenham in the late 1950s and was captured by the Avengers in Washington D.C. after she was knocked unconscious by the Blonde Phantom. Spider Queen's current status and whereabouts remain unrevealed, although her costume appeared on a dummy in the mansion of the Angel in the modern day. | Powers = Kane was able to use her web-shooters to swing through the air. | Abilities = Kane was a skilled acrobat, with above-average agility. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web-shooting bracelets. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = This character is based on the Public Domain character Spider Queen that originally appeared in The Eagle #2 in 1941. This comic, however, was produced by Fox Features Syndicate and therefore had no affiliation with the pre-Marvel era Timely comics. Spider Queen's character had entered the public domain when it was used by Marvel Comics for its mini-series, The Invaders, in 1993. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.technohol.com/vintage/battle-axis/index.asp *http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/spiderqueen.htm }} Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:WWII Characters Category:Acrobats